User talk:Mrkwtrs
Lol. Likewise, I suppose. Amthysteyes2 15:11, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Admin Hello Mrkwtrs, Ryancb06 suggested to grant you admin rights on this wiki. I've done this now. There are some hints about using the sysop functions at Hitchhikers:Administrators (see also the Administrators' how-to guide). If you have any questions or need any help, please don't hesitate to ask me or the others of Wikia's Support Team :-) Good luck with the Hitchhikers Wiki! --rieke 08:34, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Entertainment footer Hi -- It's cool to see the Hitchhiker's Wiki coming to life again! I love the Hitchhiker's books; I'll have to look around and see what I can contribute here. I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the science-fiction wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You could also feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 12:20, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting the category. I've just been trying to re-organise some things and then got stuck when I forgot I can't delete stuff and wondered where to put things for deletion...so thanks. --Tangerineduel 11:47, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Changing stuff You're not the founder, but you're the only active admin, so I'm talking to you. The site name, "hitchhikers", comes from the book, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, implying that the wiki is about the book. However, Project:About says that the wiki is about Douglas Adams, the guy who wrote it. If you would be so kind, I would appreciate some clarification to what the site is about; if it's about the Guide, please change Project:About to reflect that. If it's about Douglas Adams, I would like to have the name changed, which staff are perfectly willing to do... provided that the community has the option to voice their opinions regarding this move. There doesn't really seem to be very much of a community... but before I go around telling staff you're fine with it, I'd just like your stamp of approval. If there *is* enough of a community that you think a vote is in order, I would appreciate if you would edit MediaWikI:Sitenotice to link to Forum:Index, where I can set up the vote. If the wiki is indeed about Douglas Adams, I'm thinking douglasadams.wikia.com would be a more acceptable name, but I would appreciate your input on this as well. If it's in fact about the Guide, I would like to have the Project: namespace changed from Hitchhikers to Hitchhiker's, with the apostrophe, just because I'm so anal, but this again needs community approval--or at least yours, if there is no real community. Hope to hear from you soon! =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 00:44, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :No, not the URL... *that* would stay, as it's impossible to put apostrophes in those things. I just mean Hitchhikers:About would be Hitchhiker's:About, and so on... you've only got twelve pages in that namespace, and one in the talk, so it really wouldn't even be that big of a change, just that the logo would say "Hitchhiker's", the search bar would say "Search Hitchhiker's", etc. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 17:26, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Hello I'm the founder of the hitchhikers guide to earth and wondered if any of your users would be willing to contribute. All the articles are to be written in the idiosyncratic style of Douglas Adams. ta' --Huge bob 09:29, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi, is there any chance of gaining admin rights for this wiki as I'll be spending alot of time on it and I have a few ideas on how to revamp the wiki if thats ok with you. Thanks. Tomrowley 16:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC)